


Carrying Craziness

by DecepticonDrone



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Megatron, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mech Preg, Mpreg, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-12-07 14:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecepticonDrone/pseuds/DecepticonDrone
Summary: Megatron struggles with the consequences of his heat cycle and who he chose to relieve it.





	1. A Weekend Disaster

This couldn't be happening. 

That was what Megatron kept telling himself as he stared at his open spark chamber. His spark was still at the core, but now there were six smaller sparks orbiting his own. Each newspark looked healthy and stable, all products of one unfortunate weekend. 

The weekend had started like any other. Saturday morning Megatron had done his usual routine of downing his morning energon ration before heading to the training room to spar for awhile. It was during a mission debrief later in the day however where things had started to take a turn. Megatron's frame had started to heat up, his spark picked up its pace, he felt woozy, and his array had pinged online without his consent. He was going into a heat cycle. 

Calling the mission debrief off, Megatron rushed to his quarters and into his personal wash racks. He turned the solvent on cold, hoping to relieve himself of the heat that had spread all over his frame and pooled in his tanks. His gestation tank panged painfully as his heat addled frame demanded to be filled. His treacherous processor unlocked rusty old protocols that began nagging him to find the nearest eligible sire and get fragged six ways to Sunday. His valve gave a dull pulse of arousal and began producing thick fertile lubricant in excess. 

Falling to his knees, Megatron gripped at the tiles on the wash rack wall. If he didn't overload soon, he'd overheat and possibly even offline. He could picture the embarrassing funeral now. Some of his loyal soldiers actually mourning while Starscream wore that ridiculous cape/crown ensemble of his and would loudly boast," I Starscream am now leader of the Decepticons!" 

Megatron's array throbbed again at the thought of the traitorous seeker. With his glossy cockpit, impressive wings, and handsome faceplate. Starscream…

Before he could even realize what he had done, Starscream was staring at Megatron with wide optics. He had instinctively hailed the seeker to help rid him of his problem. Primus damn it all.

"What the pit are you doing?" Starscream squawked at him, cheeks heating up in embarrassment. Despite trying to act disgusted by Megatron's state, Starscream couldn't help but feel a twinge of arousal and sympathy for the mech before him. Megatron looked beyond miserable, his face flushed prettily and his optics dimmed in arousal. Megatron probably hadn't even realized that his panel was snapped back to reveal a rather wet and ready valve. His anterior node pulsed pink, showing he was in peak condition for carrying spraklings. 

Soon the sickly sweet scent of a needy mech in heat overrode all of Starscream's common sense. The seeker manuvering Megatron onto his knees, aft and array tilted up and his chassis resting on the wash rack floor. Starscream popped the panel for his spike and was soon engulfed by the heat that was Megatron's valve. Rutting into him as hard and fast as he could.

Megatron moaned and panted like a piece of shareware shamelessly. His fingers dug into the floor, back arching from the pleasure. No sooner did the encounter start, did it end. Protocols for mating always increased sensitivity and lead to fast easy overloads on both sides. Megatron's valve fluttered in overload while Starscream pumped loads of transfluid deep into Megatron's gestation tank. 

Heat finally relieved, Megatron fell unconscious. When had had woken up, he was somewhat placed on his berth. Half on it and half off of it. Starscream lacked the strength to pick him up and place him on the berth, so he had apparently tried to drag him there instead. At least the seeker had enough courtesy to place a berth cover over him and leave a cube of energon for him to drink when he woke. 

Megatron had assumed nothing would come of it. He was an older mech and not the most carrier-like out there. He highly doubted his frame was even capable of carrying after all he had been through in the mines and the pits. In fact he seemed to recall and pit medics telling him that his gestation tank had been punctured and that due to the injury, his frame would never let him carrying spraklings. So he put all worry aside and continued his weekend as planned. 

Now it was Monday and here Megatron stood in his quarters, spark split off into more sparks. He was carrying. The Leader of the Decepticons was carrying. The Champion of the Pits was carrying. The Scourge of Kaon was carrying. CARRYING. Carrying 6 innocent little sparklings and Starscream of all mechs was the sire. Megatron took one last glance at his chassis before closing it with a sigh," Scrap."


	2. Instability

Sending Starscream and his trinemates away on a lengthy mission to one of their off planet bases probably wasn’t Megatron’s best idea. 

At first it had seemed brilliant. No Starscream or seekers bonded to Starscream nearby meant that his active carrier coding would quiet right? Wrong. 

It had started with an odd sense of something missing that Megatron just couldn’t quite place. Now it had grown to an increase in his emotional instability. The complete lapse in his ability to conceal and control his emotions was driving him mad. 

There was nothing more embarrassing to have happened to him, in Megatron’s opinion anyway, than for him to have begun openly sobbing during a meeting about a failed Energon Raid. Luckily Soundwave had cleared the war room and stayed by his side until the coolant tears stopped streaming down his faceplates and gathering to a large droplet under his chin. 

Wiping away one of Megatron’s tears, Soundwave spoke.” Lord Megatron; obviously unwell. Suggestion; visit medbay.” He suggested. He had his suspicions about Megatron’s recent behavior, but didn’t want to confront the currently sensitive mech with them. 

Megatron cleared his vocalizer and sighed.” No need Soundwave. I know full well what’s wrong with me and...there’s nothing Hook can do to fix it.” He finished, looking down at his hands and refusing to meet Soundwave’s gaze.” Soundwave...I have something to tell you that I do not want to have leave this room. Understand?” 

Soundwave placed his land over Megatron’s and nodded in understanding.” Soundwave; forever loyal to Lord Megatron. Lord Megatron; needn’t worry about confidentiality with Soundwave or Soundwave’s cassettes.” 

Megatron let out a shaky sigh and nodded.” Soundwave...I’m carrying.” He finally said and bit his lip as tears welled up in his optics again from the relief that admitting his condition had brought.” Primus damn these tears won’t cease!” He said irritatedly, scrubbing at his optics furiously. 

Soundwave places his hand on Megatron’s knee comfortingly.” Query; sparkling is Starscream’s?” He asked, to which Megatron nodded.

“Sparklings actually.” Megatron said and rubbed a hand over his chassis absentmindedly.” There’s six little ones coming into our ranks eventually.” 

Soundwave’s visor glinted in surprise. Six sparklings was a lot to carry at once, even for a mech of Megatron’s size.” Suggestion; visit Hook in medbay to have status of sparklings health checked. Reason; six sparklings is a large amount even for large frames.” He explained. 

Megatron shook his helm and stood up, crossing his arms over his chassis.” I can’t Soundwave. I’m not ready for anyone else to know. Not even Starscream knows...” 

Soundwave nodded understandingly and stood too.” Suggestion; allow Soundwave to assist in Lord Megatron’s wellbeing. Soundwave; will take on any responsibilities deemed to stressful for Lord Megatron to handle in current state.” He suggested. 

Megatron sighed and looked away.” I suppose I don’t really have any other options do I?” He said softly. 

Soundwave tilted his head slightly as he felt something from Megatron that he hadn’t felt in along time, loneliness. 

That’s how Megatron got into his current position. Laying in his berth with stolen Vosian pillows and expensive fluffy sheets from Starscream’s quarters. A tray of the energon goodies he had been craving so terribly sat on his nightstand. Ravage curled up on top of him, protecting his chassis in a way. While Megatron didn’t entire trust some of Soundwave’s cassettes, especially the twins, he had full trust in Ravage. 

The cat cassette had taken the news of the sparklings in stride and already showed some affection towards them by bumping his head gently against Megatron’s chassis and purring happily. 

Megatron was glad his sparklings already had two diligent guardians in Soundwave and Ravage. If only he could find the courage to tell Starscream about them too...


	3. Nightmares

It had been about 4 months ago now that Megatron had sent Starscream off-base. He couldn’t help but fear the often volatile seeker’s reaction to finding out he sparked Megatron. While a nagging little voice in the back of Megatron’s processor told him that Starscream would be a more than competent sire and be happy to help make the carrying process easier on him, his mind was still plagued with the worst scenarios possible. 

It was often now that Ravage would wake him up during the night cycle from terrible nightmares. Usually the nightmares consisted of Megatron telling Starscream he was sparked, and the seeker attacking him. In one recurring nightmare however, it wasn’t Starscream that attacked him. In fact it wasn’t even anything or anyone he could recognize. 

A black void filled with fire. A deep threatening voice berating him for things beyond his control. 

“You’ll lose them all to this war you’ve started Megatron. You’ll have led them to the sweltering flames of death. The All Spark shall not save you nor anyone you call family.” The voice told him. 

Megatron’s chassis would get hotter and hotter until it unwillingly split open. Phantom teeth grinning hungrily and piercing green optics in the distance paralyzed the former gladiator. All he could do was whimper out a weak,” Please no...” before the phantom mech lunged at him and Megatron awoke with a shout. 

Ravage starred up at him, pawing at Megatron’s lap until he calmed down.” Was it the one with the fire again?” He asked. Megatron covered his face with a servo and nodded. His other servo gripping the berth covers and shaking slightly. Ravage gazed up at him and sighed a bit.” Want me to go get Soundwave?” 

Megatron nodded and folded his arms around himself, trying to even out his vents from the blind panic he woke to. 

Ravage hopped off the bed and headed out the door to get Soundwave, soon coming back in to the room with the mech.

Soundwave sat at Megatron’s side and patted his back comfortingly.” Megatron; is safe here. Phantom; only a nightmare.” He said soothingly and started to rub circles into Megatron’s back plates. After Megatron’s vents evened out, Soundwave spoke again.” Suggestion; comm Starscream and have him return to the Nemesis. Reason; anxiety caused by uncertainty of Starscream’s reaction will cause more harm than good. Anxiety; may be causing nightmares.” He explained logically. 

Megatron sighed shakily and nodded.” Very well Soundwave. Contact Starscream and have him and his trine return to the Nemesis at once.” He said and tried to get up from the berth unsuccessfully. 

Due to the six sparklings, Megatron’s gestation chamber was already large and problematic. He no longer sparred in the training area or even attempted to go into battle against the Autobots. Luckily, only the ground units currently knew of him carrying. His soldiers had taken it well enough and having Hook know about him carrying was a relief in itself. He now had some questions Soundwave couldn’t answer answered and was feeling less worried about the sparklings emergence in 3 more months. Fortunately his grounded soldiers seemed more than happy to keep the information from the seekers and Megatron made sure not to draw those sparkling obsessed mechs attentions. 

Flopping back down on the berth with a sigh, Megatron gazed up at the ceiling.” How far along is my gestation progress today Soundwave?” He asked. 

Soundwave looked at him for a couple moments then answered.” 70% gestation progress.” He said and gave Megatron’s massive sparkling bump a brief soothing rub.” Megatron; should try and get more rest. Soundwave; will summon Starscream and trine back to the Nemesis after Megatron has recharged without further interruptions.” He stated as Ravage curled back up on Megatron in his usual spot.

Megatron sighed and nodded, offlining his optics and letting the telepath’s presence soothe his processor’s worries. Soon Starscream would return and hopefully everything would go alright.


End file.
